Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object position and proximity determining systems and, more particularly, to a locating system which employs an audible alert locating module and a positioning system locating module.
Description of the Prior Art
Individuals commonly possess numerous personal items that are used at various times in their daily life. A problem which still exists, however, is that for some individuals, such personally items are routinely misplaced or lost. While systems exist that would assist a user in finding their misplaced items, such systems generally employ a single sensory locating technology which, depending on what has been misplaced and where it has been misplaced, is not always helpful. Thus, there remains a need for a dual mode locating system which can help a user identify the location of a predetermined item. It would be helpful if such a dual mode locating system was embodied in a fixed locating housing and a plurality of locating beacons attachable to tracked items. It would be additionally desirable for such a dual mode locating system to utilize both an audile alert and positioning system locating modules to improve the ability of a user to pinpoint the location of a desired object.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a dual mode locating system adapted to allow a user to generate a locating audible alert related to and a visual display of the relative location of a preselected item. The primary components in Applicant's dual mode locating system are locating housing, a plurality of locating beacons each attachable to a selected item, and a positioning system interface. When in operation, the dual mode locating system enables more effective relative positioning determination through the simultaneous use of independent systems. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.